


Day 24: Christmas Wish

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “I wasn’t even going to do dishes tonight… I mean, it’s Christmas! We shouldn’t be wasting our time doing chores! They can always be done later.”“I suppose.”“And we were going to cuddle and watch the fire together like we do every year! We can’t take time out of that to wash dishes and put our hands in gross water and dry things with a towel that’s way too wet to get anything dry.”Or...Where Kyungsoo and Jongin have a lazy Christmas Eve inside with dinner and cuddles.





	Day 24: Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> One day until the end of the series!

Kyungsoo was stretched out on the couch, enjoying the warmth that the fireplace provided. His eyes were drifting closed with each passing second. The shower was still running in the background. Jongin had come over two days ago and hasn’t left the confines of his boyfriend’s apartment once. Not that Kyungsoo was complaining.

His mind drifted to sleep. It had been a long day with going over to his family’s place in the morning and getting the presents ready for Jongin’s tomorrow. Now that he thought about it, that was the only reason Jongin’s left. Kyungsoo did love Jongin without a doubt. His arms when they were wrapped around his shoulders, his lips, his perfectly tanned skin, his laugh.

“Wake up, Soo.”

He jumped at his boyfriend whispering in his ear. Kyungsoo must have been more asleep than he originally thought. Even the shower shutting off didn’t wake him up even when he was the lightest sleeper on Earth. Jongin smiled at his reaction to waking up with a start. When he kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek, the elder simply groaned and tried to shove him away so he could keep sleeping.

“Don’t wanna.”

“Cute…” Jongin whispered under his breath and placed another peck on Kyungsoo’s forehead. “C’mon sleepyhead, it’s time for dinner.”

“But I haven’t cooked yet?” Kyungsoo asked with his eyes half-shut. His mind was slow at processing any words coming his way.

“I cooked. We should eat it while it’s still hot.”

Kyungsoo pushed himself up on his arms and peered over the couch arm to their dining room. Just like Jongin said, all the food was laid out in neat dishes and a row of candles lit in the middle. Two places were sat across from each other.

“How long was I out?”

“Two hours, give or take. I didn’t want to disturb you, I know how tired you’ve been this week. I called your mom and she helped with the recipes.”

He yawned while he nodded his agreement. Kyungsoo looked up and did see that Jongin’s hair was dry by now and flopped in front of his eyes. Luckily, Jongin was dressed in some t shirt and sweatpants that reflected his own outfit. It was so much more comfortable than fancy Christmas clothes that his parents insisted he wear. Besides, he and Jongin agreed that they would only dress up for dinners if they were going out in public.

times like these were perfect to enjoy five star quality food in a stained pullover that Baekhyun gave him three years ago for his birthday and sweatpants with a hole in the crotch. Jongin found it adorable, so Kyungsoo felt he couldn’t go wrong with them at all.

“Do you want music?”

“Mm... only if it’s Christmas,” Kyungsoo said as he rubbed sleep out of his eye and sat down at the closest spot. Jongin went over to their home speaker and turned the radio station to one playing nonstop Christmas music. Soon, the crooning voice of Elvis Presley and Bing Crosby filled the quiet air. Kyungsoo smiled.

“Dig in!”

Jongin passed him over the bowl of rolls first that Kyungsoo had made the day before. The rest had all been made recently. He picked out a roll and moved onto the ham next. Kyungsoo was more impressed than he would ever admit with how well Jongin cooked. It normally was him doing to cooking because Jongin complained that his was better than anything the younger could ever make. But that apparently was a lie.

Kyungsoo reminded himself to make Jongin cook for him more often if this was as delicious as it looked.

“Sorry I slept through everything. I’ll help do the dishes,” Kyungsoo said in between bites of tossed salad. Jongin shook his head.

“I wasn’t even going to do dishes tonight…” he trailed off and burst out laughing at the incredulous expression on his boyfriend’s face. “I mean, it’s Christmas! We shouldn’t be wasting our time doing chores! They can always be done later.”

“I suppose.”

“And we were going to cuddle and watch the fire together like we do every year! We can’t take time out of that to wash dishes and put our hands in gross water and dry things with a towel that’s way too wet to get anything dry,” Jongin rambled on. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at how much more twitchy Jongin seemed than normal, but didn’t comment on it.

Maybe he just really didn’t want to do the dishes. At all.

“What time do you want to leave tomorrow morning?”

Jongin thought about it and downed the rest of his glass of wine. “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“You love them!” Kyungsoo chastised with a light slap of his hand to Jongin’ s shoulder.

“Yeah but my uncle’s coming and he’s weird. I hate seeing him,” Jongin pouted.

“But aren’t your niece and nephew coming?” Jongin’s eyes lit up at the reminder. “We have to give them their presents!”

“And my parents have been asking to see you, too,” Jongin added.

“So what time?”

“As late as possible. Probably 8 in the morning? 8:30?”

Kyungsoo nodded and took another bite of ham. He didn’t mind waking up early, but Jongin hated it with a passion. No doubt he would be the one waking the younger up and not vice versa. He leaned back in his chair, one hand coming down to rub at his stomach.

Jongin was also done with the meal and seemed content just to sit and stare at Kyungsoo’s face. The elder didn’t mind; he did blush whenever they made eye contact, though. They both stood and wandered into the living room to collapse backdown into the couch and relax into food comas. Somehow, Jongin had even made the perfect amount of food for two people. there wasn’t a single piece of food leftover to save.

As Kyungsoo grabbed the discarded blanket on the floor, Jongin stretched his legs to take up most of the sitting area on the couch. With the blanket in hand, Kyungsoo settled down in between his boyfriend’s legs and threw the blanket over their bodies. His head laid back to rest on Jongin’s shoulder.

The fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. Jongin must have put fresh logs on when he was still asleep; it was close to burning through the current log but still had some ways to go. Kyungsoo sighed with contentment. His hand went down and interlaced their fingers together on his chest. His other hand rested against Jongin’s thigh while his elbow was in a place where it couldn’t accidentally hit one of their crotches. As sweet as these moments could be, that had happened before and it certainly took the fun out of cuddling.

“I want to stay like this forever,” Kyungsoo whispered into the warm air. He could feel the smile creep onto Jongin’s face from where it pressed into the top of his head.

“That’s pretty cheesy coming from you.”

“I mean inside and all warm,” Kyungsoo said with a serious tone. “Did you think I meant I wanted to stay with you when you don’t even brush your teeth before you kiss me in the mornings?” He faked a scoff.

“Rude,” Jongin said. “Maybe I should take away your present for this year then.”

“Nooo don’t do that!” Kyungsoo whined. “I’ll give you yours first if it means I get to have mine!”

Jongin stroked at his chin as though he were thinking hard about the offer. “What would the others say if they saw you acting this cute?”

“I’d kill them before they’d get a chance to see it.”

“That you would.” Jongin curled his face into Kyungsoo’s shoulder and breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that was so distinctly ‘Kyungsoo’. “And yes, I’ll take my present first.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but still pushed himself off of his boyfriend’s chest and picked the wrapped present up from under the tree. They always gave each other one gift the night of Christmas Eve and saved the rest for Christmas day. He handed the small present, an envelope if Jongin had to guess by the size of it and sat back in his spot. Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and opened it more or less on his chest.

“So you might not like it cause it kind of has to do with me going behind your back…” Kyungsoo said as he bit his lip. Jongin shot him a strange look and pulled out the small piece of paper. As he red it, his hands began to tremble until Kyungsoo was certain his boyfriend was crying.

“I talked to some friends, who had friends, who knew the director of the performance. They watched your audition video that you made a while ago and loved it,” Kyungsoo explained. “They want you to be the lead.”

“Soo, this is the biggest dance performance in Korea,” Jongin said in between tears.

“And now you’re going to be the lead.”

Jongin couldn’t help the tears that came to his eyes as Kyungsoo just made one of his biggest dreams of childhood come true. But not the biggest. That he was going to have to accomplish himself.

“Kyungsoo, you know I’m horrible at words.”

“That you are.”

“But I want to try. You make the darkness I’ve had in my life meaningful because I get to see your light. I’ve been lucky enough to learn how you cry and how you laugh and how you spend meaningless Wednesdays that we’ll never remember no matter how hard we try.”

Jongin removed his hand from on top of Kyungsoo and dug in his pocket until he pulled out a small velvet box. Kyungsoo’s eyes got even wider than normal as he caught on to what Jongin was doing.

“Kyungsoo, will you marry me?”

The shorter twisted around until he could launch himself at his boyfriend’s, no, fiancé’s lip.

“A thousand yes’s!”


End file.
